


Miss Nurse and the Problem Patient

by despotcito



Series: Katawa Shoujo AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Katawa Shoujo, Broken Bones, Disability, Gen, One Shot, it's not explicitly stated but they're at least 15 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despotcito/pseuds/despotcito
Summary: Moon liked being the nurse’s assistant. It may have been difficult to juggle between her duties as class president and her duties as an assistant nurse, but she enjoyed it a lot.What she did not enjoy was seeing the Problem Patient of Class 1-3, Sun, waltz on into the nurse’s office with a merry smile on his face andboth of his legs broken.---In which Moon just wants Sun to stop breaking his bones and actually take care of himself.
Relationships: Moon & Sun (Pokemon)
Series: Katawa Shoujo AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Miss Nurse and the Problem Patient

**Author's Note:**

> i finally managed to finish something it's a goddamn miracle
> 
> this is part of my katawa shoujo pokespe au! if you don't know what katawa shoujo is, it's a visual novel about a guy named hisao who finds out he has arrhythmia and ends up being transferred to yamaku academy, a school for disabled students. i'm not retaining any of the dating sim aspects from it, nor is it like a character-replacement kind of au, i just wanted to put pokespe characters in the setting
> 
> in this au, moon is the nurse's assistant and the president of class 1-3, and she has sickle cell anemia. sun is the same old cheery money-saving boy from canon, except he has osteoporosis which makes it a lot more difficult for him to find good work
> 
> i know this is a pretty niche crossover, but please enjoy!

Moon liked being the nurse’s assistant. It may have been difficult to juggle between her duties as class president and her duties as an assistant nurse, but she enjoyed it a lot. 

What she did _not_ enjoy was seeing the Problem Patient of Class 1-3, Sun, waltz on into the nurse’s office with a merry smile on his face and _both of his legs broken_.

There was a reason she and the head nurse called Sun the Problem Patient of 1-3. He was _constantly_ getting himself into accidents, and with his condition, he more often than not ended up with broken bones that needed to heal. And then immediately _after_ those bones had healed, he’d end up coming back with another one broken. It was an endless cycle of injuries, and yet he never seemed to learn.

Moon resigned herself to the situation, letting out a deep, _deep_ sigh. The head nurse was out, so she was the only one who could deal with the situation as of now. She silently lamented the fact that she was not old enough to drink, before remembering that even if she _were_ old enough, it wouldn’t be a good idea anyway thanks to her condition. Besides, that wasn't a healthy way to think.

“Hey, Miss Nurse!” Sun laughed, waving at her and lifting his crutch with his arm as he did so. He then stopped waving as soon as he realized he was off-balance, and was definitely going to fall over. Apparently, he _didn’t_ want to break any more bones today, which Moon thought was an absolute miracle.

"You broke your legs again, problem patient?" Moon said simply, more of a statement than a question, her eyebrow raised. Sun only gave her a sheepish smile, which made her want to snap her pen in half, because _damn it did he even care?_ "You know you're not supposed to be working such laborious jobs. There's a difference between building up strength and-"

"Recklessly endangering myself with strenuous physical activity, yeah, I know," Sun waved her off dismissively. “It pays better than a lot of jobs here, though! Besides, you’ll keep fixing me up, right?”

Moon needed to start getting paid for this. She really, _really_ needed to start getting paid for this.

“Just… Sit down,” She sighed. At least Sun could comply with _that_ . As she watched him merrily seat himself down across from her, she wished that he could comply with her other requests. Like, for example, her request for him to _stop absolutely wrecking his body_.

Sun, despite the fact that his legs were very clearly broken, began to swing them idly while Moon was getting her supplies together. “Hey, did you get a new poster in here? The place feels livelier!” He chirped. Moon honest-to-god couldn’t tell if he was trying to make a joke or not, but either way, it fell completely flat.

“You can’t keep doing this, problem patient,” She stated, keeping her tone stern. Sun’s expression barely shifted, which pissed her off more than it should’ve. She wanted him to stop hurting himself, and he just never seemed to care. “I’m serious. You keep pretending like your disability doesn’t affect you at all and you can just live life as usual, but you keep hurting yourself by putting yourself into strenuous situations. This isn’t healthy for you. You need to stop acting like you can do what you want just because we’ll fix you up for free.”

Sun blinked. More than anything, he just looked confused. “I’m fine, though? I mean, don’t bones always come back stronger?”

Moon had never heard such horrible logic in her whole life. She felt herself reaching the peak of her frustration.

“Wh- not- not when you’re continuously breaking them!” Moon hissed, feeling like she was about 10 seconds from exploding. “You’re hurting yourself! What will you do one day if your legs get broken permanently? Or you break your spine? I’m not saying you can’t live a normal life, or find work, but when your work is actively harmful, I mean it when I say you should drop it. I’m not trying to be mean. It’s for your own safety.”

Sun went silent. Moon couldn’t tell if that annoyed her or relieved her. Maybe he was actually comprehending her words and thinking on them, which would be absolutely miraculous. 

It made things feel more… strained, though. Usually, he would chat his little head off as she wrapped him up in his newest cast, and she would half-listen and nod along. The atmosphere was quieter this time, more awkward. She didn’t regret having that outburst though, even if she may have felt guilty about how she went about it. Even if the rest of Sun’s bones were weak, he sure as hell had a thick skull, and actually getting through it was worth the uncomfortable silence that followed.

Eventually, she finished wrapping his legs, and she was able to stand up again. Sun picked at his new casts, which was nothing new, but a sharp look from her always made him stop. “Right, that’s done now. I’m going to recommend you stick to your wheelchair- and _yes,_ I know you hate the wheelchair, shut up- and while I’d also prescribe a dosage of painkillers, I’m assuming you already have plenty left from last week’s debacle.”

Sun gave the OK-hand in response. “You’d be right on the money there, Miss!”

Moon huffed out a laugh. She could feel the atmosphere returning to normal, which made her more relieved than she probably would’ve admitted. “Good to know. Anyway, I’ll write you up a note. I can fetch your wheelchair too, so you don’t have to go back to the dorms on your crutches.”

“Nah, it’s cool! I’ll handle that,” Sun said with a smile, waving her off dismissively. It seemed he was back to his usual cheerful self, which was at least nice to see. Moon hoped that he didn’t bring his usual self preservation instincts back with his bubbliness. “I’ll let my boss know I won’t be able to come in. I’ll probably be able to work the Shanghai, though!”

Figures. Sun never seemed to stop working, which would be incredibly admirable if Sun didn’t have the self preservation instincts of a moth flying towards a bug zapper. At least he wasn’t going to be recklessly jumping right back into his laborious job again.

“Good to know,” Moon said, a small smile coming to her face. As much as Sun frustrated her, especially when he got himself into trouble, she had to admit his smile was infectious. “You can leave now. Please try to not come back.”

Sun grinned at her. “No promises!” He grabbed his crutches and pushed himself off of his seat. Upon seeing Moon’s annoyed expression, he stopped in his tracks. “I’m- I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Seriously, I’ll try not to, okay?” 

Moon relaxed at that. “Good. If you were to come back here within the next week, I’d probably break your bones myself.”

Sun laughed. “You’re scary, Miss! Good incentive, though.” He began making his way to the door, gesturing with his hand still holding his crutch in an attempt to “wave”. “I’ll get going now, though. I’ll see you around, Miss!”

“Oh- wait, actually- problem patient?” 

Sun stopped, turning his head around to look at her.

Moon bowed apologetically. “I’m sorry about earlier. Not for telling you off, because you definitely deserved that, but I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you. It wasn’t very professional of me.”

Sun simply smiled at her. “That’s alright, Miss! I was being pretty stupid, anyway. You were just trying to help.” He rolled his shoulders back with a sickening crackle that would’ve made Moon wince if she wasn’t already entirely used to it. “I think I should rest though. Do you wanna catch up another time? I promise it won’t be in the nurse’s office!”

Moon snorted. “Right, that’s good to hear. How about tomorrow? I can buy you lunch.”

Sun’s eyes lit up considerably. “Sounds good to me!” It was actually kind of adorable, how he seemed to brighten at the prospect of not paying. He was _so_ cheap.

They were friends, though. Weird friends, brought together only because one was an absolute disaster and the other was there to fix it. He may have been the Problem Patient of Class 1-3, who made her feel like bashing her head against a wall whenever he got himself another injury, but he was her friend. She didn’t have many of those before coming to this school.

“See you around, then,” she said, with a smile on her face.

“See you around,” he mirrored, before turning around and leaving the office.

Moon liked being a nurse’s assistant. And even if Sun was the most troublesome patient she’d ever come across, maybe she did enjoy having him come by, despite the frustration he caused her.

...Hopefully, though, he wouldn’t come by again for a while. She _would_ probably break the rest of his bones if he did.

  
  
  



End file.
